Wieder Erwischt
by Grenos
Summary: Wie immer versucht Black seine Schleichfähigkeiten zu verbessern, indem er Zubaki im Frauenbad heimlich betrachten will. Warum macht er das eigentlich? Diesmal ist er aber etwas früh da.


**Wieder Erwischt!**

**Black Star versucht sich immer noch im Schleichen zu trainieren und das immer und immer wieder im Bad, bei Zubaki. Doch das Bad ist so gut wie leer, wen findet er dort vor?**

„Diesmal wird sie mich nicht bemerken, ich werde es schaffen und dann besser sein als Gott!" Redete sich Black Star ein während er zum sonst wievielten male an der Wand des Frauenbades hoch kletterte. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war dass das Bad so gut wie leer war.

Er hatte vergessen seine Uhr um zu stellen und war zu früh, als das um diese Zeit überhaupt jemand Baden würde.

Das das Bad leer war merkte er erst jetzt, als er vorsichtig und diesmal wirklich leise und ruhig über den Absatz der Mauer lugte. Ein Blick nach rechts, einer nach links.

Und mit großen Augen gab er seine Tarnung auf „WAAAS, WO SIND DENN ALLE?! Zubaki!".

„Ok, ok, beruhige dich, vielleicht ist Zubaki ja im Innenbad um es mir schwerer zu machen." mit einem Satz war er im Außenbad, rannte zur Tür und lauschte erst einmal, …, nichts.

„Nichts zu hören." vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und lugte hinein.

Nichts zu sehen, entfernt konnte man das Tropfen eines undichten Wasserhahns hören.

Black Star öffnete nun voll und ganz die Tür und schlich hinein.

Die Tür schloss an einen Gang an, in dem Türen links und rechts angeordnet wahren, Einzelbäder.

Am ende des Ganges war das Hauptbad vom Innenbereich und dahinter die Umkleiden.

Es war so still, aber hinter einer der Türen war ein klappern einer Schüssel, Gekichere und das Geplätscher von Wasser zu hören. „Ok, es scheint doch jemand hier zu sein." flüsterte Black Star zu sich selbst und trat still und leise einen Schritt vor dem anderen um zur ersten Tür zu gelangen.

Er lehnte sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte ob das Geräusch von hier käme, doch nein, es kam nicht von dieser Tür, also versuchte er es an der nächsten.

An der 5. von 24 möglichen Tür angekommen, merkte er dass das Geräusch von genau dieser 5. kam.

Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf um zu erkennen wer denn in diesem Bad saß.

Jedoch kaum hatte er die Tür einen Spalt offen, kam eine Stimme vom Bad, „Wer ist da?".

Bei Black Star setzte die Schreck starre ein, wie konnte jemand ihn bemerken noch bevor er überhaupt die Tür offen hatte, oder war er wirklich so schlecht im schleichen?

„Ähm, hier ist Black Star!" brüllte er, „Ah, Black, komm doch rein, ist echt langweilig so allein im Bad" kam es ihm unschuldig entgegen und nun erkannte er auch die Stimme wieder, es war eine der Thompson Schwestern, Patricia, oder kurz Patti.

Wenn Black Star schon nicht durchs schleichen Frauen Nackt sehen konnte, warum nicht der Einladung folgen.

Also öffnete er die Tür nun ganz und ging ein paar schritte hinein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Da saß sie wie Gott sie schuf, ok, im Wasser, wodurch er wenig erkennen konnte, außer ihren Kopf und ein kleines Schiff, das sie über das Wasser schob.

Black Star wurde heiß um sein Gesicht, warum wusste er nicht, was war so anders an Frauen als an Männern, außer die Brüste, die bei Patti fast so groß waren wie bei Zubaki.

Er wollte es unbedingt wissen, „Willst du mit spielen Black?" fragte Patti ihn plötzlich, das war seine Gelegenheit, „Ja, ich bin gleich da!" brüllte er ihr zur Antwort.

Während er sich auszog überlegte er sich, mit dem Wissen was der Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen sei, wäre er dem Status Gott schon näher.

Er griff sich ein Handtuch von vom Stapel, das neben der Tür lag und verdeckte seine Männlichkeit, warum er sich verdeckte wusste er nicht, würde Patti etwa denken er wäre nicht ihr ebenbürtig? Oder wollte er sie nicht kränken wollen und damit seine Chance vertun?

Es war schon egal, den er stieg gerade in die Wanne zu Patti, dort konnte er sich eh nicht mehr verstecken, brauchte er auch nicht, den Patti hat so viel Badezusatz in die Wanne gegeben das es mehr Schaum als Wasser war.

Eine kurze Zeit lang starrte er auf die Brüste von Patti, die das nicht einmal wahr nahm.

„Ich bin der Kapitän und du bist mein Matrose!" freute sich Patti das sie endlich im Bad so früh am morgen nicht allein Baden musste.

„WAS! Nein, ich werde Gott übertreffen und dann soll ich ein Matrose sein? Nein, ich bin Gott!" brach es aus Black heraus, vergessend was er vor hatte und erzeugte einen wahren Tsunami beim Schiff, welches Patti unter Lachen versuchte über Wasser zu halten.

In dem Spaß den Black dabei hatte brach er versehentlich die Segel vom Schiff ab. „AAAHHH" kreischte Patti und zog das Schiff zu sich, dabei bedacht es nicht noch mehr zu beschädigen.

Black Star noch geschockt von ihrem Aufschrei wurde nun wahr das er, das Schiff, kaputt gemacht hatte.

„Lass mich mal sehen." Patti gab ihm zögerlich das Schiff in die Hand. Während Black das Schiff betrachtete, stieg Patti aus dem Bad und zog sich an. Black war noch darin vertieft das Schiff zu reparieren. Sie hockte sich an den Beckenrand und stellte fest, dass Black es nicht reparieren konnte. Traurig riss sie ihm das Schiff aus der Hand und ging aus dem Bad heraus.

Gerade als Patti das Bad verlassen hatte, merkte er was er verpasst hatte. Mit einem Aufschrei zog er sich an und wollte das Bad verlassen. Er hatte seine Chance bei Patti vertan. Morgen würde er es wieder versuchen.

Als er die Tür vom Bad öffnete kam gerade Zubaki, mit einem Handtuch vor ihrem Körper haltend, vorbei. Das letzte was Black sah, bevor er durch das Dach flog, war die Pulsader an Zubakis stirn.


End file.
